


Growing old with you

by luthorstark



Series: Seasons aren’t forever, our love is. [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Fluff, Jealousy, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Supercorp baby, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorstark/pseuds/luthorstark
Summary: Kara was certainly super aware of Lena’s net worth, had ever been, she just genuinely didn’t care about it and the CEO knew that. But if the raven haired woman wanted to spoil her wife that way, Kara’s no one to stop the wishes of her beloved.Or: Is Kara’s birthday and Lena plans the perfect gift.





	Growing old with you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue. I apologise for any mistake.

Money had never been an issue for Lena Luthor, so, when her wife of two and a half years turned twenty-eight years old, the heiress decided to surprise her with a trip to the UAE. At first, the blonde was a little bit annoyed because of her wife’s extravagant gifts. She only wanted a simple present for her birthday; spending the day at home with the loves of her life.

Kara was certainly super aware of Lena’s net worth, had ever been, but -in spite of all the magazines that claimed her a gold digger ever since they started dating- she genuinely didn’t care about it and the CEO knew that. But if the raven haired woman wanted to spoil her wife that way, Kara’s no one to stop the wishes of her beloved. She was, even, willing to admit that Lena flashing her billions was one of the hottest things she’d ever witnessed.

When they first landed on Dubai, Kara rolled her eyes at her wife’s smug smile. Washing it off her face with a long, soft kiss.

After getting their luggage on the hotel suite and arranging the room to be home for almost two weeks, Lena and Kara went to sleep; too tired and jet lagged to explore the place. 

The next morning, small whimpers got Kara out of bed. Padding softly trough the lounge room, the blonde smiled as their five months old baby opened his bright baby blue eyes. She picked him up from the crib, and immediately, the newborn hid his face on his mother’s neck. Kara cooed and carried him back to the living room. She sat in the large white sofa opposite to the high to ceiling windows and stared adoringly at their son. 

“How did you sleep little munchkin?” She asked, knowing that she wouldn’t get a response. Still, the blonde felt her heart skip a beat when the dark haired baby gave her a lazy, toothless smirk. He looked so much like Lena.

It amazed Kara how the seventeenth pounds and 26 inches baby could make the most powerful woman on earth weak on her knees with every simple gesture he managed to make. Like now, when she was rocking him with her folded legs while the baby touched every inch of her face.

“Kar...” Lena walked out of the room, a little disheveled and half sleep, wondering why the king bed was empty on Kara’s side. She stopped at the sight of both her babies playing with each other. 

Her beautiful son was poking Kara’s button nose, and everytime he touched it, Kara would make a funny noise that made the two raven haired giggle.

“Hey, didn’t hear you walk in.” Kara said, looking up and smiling at Lena’s sleepy eyes. 

The CEO went over the couch and greeted her wife with a sweet peck on her pink, soft lips. “Hello light of my life, you look prettier than you did yesterday and I love you more than I did a minute ago.” Lena kissed her sweetly and Kara flushed with embarrassment and love at the same time, she was a sucker for corny Lena.

Alexander giggled loudly at the sight of his mommies and reached out for his mama, Lena picked him up and held him tightly against her chest. “Good morning prince.” 

The five months old squealed happily, eliciting big smiles from his mothers. The kid had a deep resemblance to Clark on his younger days, with his raven hair and ocean eyes. That’s why Lena and Kara decided to name him after the blonde’s cousin when he was born.

After cuddling with the little guy for a few moments, Kara stood up and left her wife feeding her baby. 

She strolled to the balcony and sighed when she felt the rays of sunshine caressing her golden skin. Kara surely was going to enjoy their vacations. 

 

As it turned out to be, the first days of their trip, the blonde realised that leaving their hotel suite was always going to be a very complicated task. Seeing Lena Luthor-Danvers in all her glory, wearing black high-waisted bottoms and a tight top of the same colour, as her swimsuit, made the Girl of Steel shiver, hot and bothered. She would never become immune to Lena’s sex appeal, honestly, she was the goddess walking amongst mere mortals.

The worst thing was that, even when the Luthor heiress was as confident as somebody that gorgeous could be, Lena never seemed to be aware of how much she affected Kara.

“I already called for a car, cupcake. Our chauffeur will be waiting downstairs. I was planning to go to that beach I told you about last night, if you’re up for it, that’s it.” The raven haired said, pacing around half naked. Grabbing stuff for the day and throwing it in the designer bag next to Alexander’s diaper bag. Kara could only stare at her wife’s wide hips, gaping at every move. Lena caught Kara and smirked devilishly, calling her out. “Babe,” 

“Ye-yeah...honey. Mm what did you say?” The blonde asked sheepishly, and rubbed her neck, cheeks painted scarlet red. Lena smiled fondly and kissed her cheek with a loud smack. 

“I’ll get dressed, you go and get Andy ready.” Lena entered the obnoxiously gigantic walk in closet. 

 

Almost an hour later, the driver stopped and helped them out of the car. Lena carried Alexander and Kara made sure that they wouldn’t leave their bags behind. 

No more than two families, four couples and a group of young adults were around. Kara wondered why. Back in Midvale the beach used to be packed almost every day. 

Like reading her mind, Lena prompted, “It’s a private beach, close enough to the city, but also far enough from it. It’s kind of, you know, elitist. Not so many people know about this place, but I didn’t want to take you to a club. They’re so loud and our little peanut could get upset.” The youngest Luthor rambled. Kara looked down at her smiling, they were walking on a deck to Rao-knows-where, and under her big sun hat and black aviators, the blonde could see her face started to get a little redder. “If you don’t like the sea, we can go back to our hotel,” She adjusted their kid on her hip, and kept talking, “But I thought it would be nice, you know. After all, today is your day and I want it to be special.”

“Anywhere with the two of you is special for me.”

When they were settled under a spacious wooden hut, Alexander playing with his stuffed giraffe on a bean bag, Lena called for drinks while Kara stripped until she was only in her swimsuit. The CEO gulped at the sight, but focused on the task of ordering beverages and some food. 

The raven haired woman hung up and asked her wife if she could put some more sunscreen on the kid. “I know he’s half-kryptonian, so the sun doesn’t affect him but he’s still a baby and I worry, so, please,” 

Kara picked him up on her arms, then held him high in the air, making plane noises. Lena noticed her arms flexing and almost drooled all over the place; her tight muscles never ceased to amaze the young woman. 

“Come on, kiddo. Let’s get you ready for your first time on a beach. We don’t want you to look like a lobster tomorrow, right? Your mom is sunburned enough for the three of us.” She stated, giving Lena a teasing smile. 

Kara warmed the lotion in her hands before applying it onto Alexander’s back. She made sure to be gentle with her hands and when she was done, Kara bopped his nose. He looked adorable in his hawaiian shorts and L-Corp’s hat. 

“Hey, babe. I’m going to test the water first, I’ll be back in a jiffy.” The blonde handed their son to her wife and took off to the clear blue ocean.

“Hi, giggles,” Lena kissed her firstborn on his left cheek and threw his hat on the outdoor lounge chair, revealing soft dark hair on his teeny tiny head. The little boy traded gazes with his mom. Lena loved how blue and bright his eyes were; full of happiness and innocence just like Lena’s other sunshine, Kara.

The Luthor heiress sat Alexander on her lap. Looking up, she saw her wife approaching them; her mouth went dry. Kara’s amazing, toned legs looked endless with each stride; her golden curls bounced around her broad shoulders and her white, straight smile could’ve blinded anyone. Lena’s brows furrowed when she caught a glimpse of the group of teenagers ogling her beyond gorgeous wife. 

“Babe, you okay?” Kara asked, concerned. “You look like you’re about to murder someone.”

“I’m fine,” Lena scoffed.

“Mm okay? I’ll take Andy with me, will we see you anytime soon?” Kara pleaded, puppy eyes on display.

“Maybe not for a while, you know how sensitive my skin is. But you go and enjoy the water with our little peanut, I’ll join you in a bit.” Lena swore and grabbed her book.

She saw her family retreat and groaned again. The guys from before were looking at Kara, but this time their eyes were curious as they saw the blonde carrying a baby, not full of hunger like the first time.

Lena tried, she really tried to focus on her novel. But Kara and Alexander were building castles on the sand, and she didn’t want to miss a thing, even though joining them would hurt a lot in the morning. 

She removed her kimono and put her sun hat back on her head. Taking the camera with her, Lena made her way to where the two loves of her life were laying, having fun with each other. 

Lena sighed when she first felt the warm rays of the sun hitting her translucent skin. She knew it was her wife’s and son’s main source of energy but Lena and the sun never got along well.

They played on the sand for a long time, Kara building castles and Alexander kicking them down. He laughed deeply every time a tower went to the ground, and the couple couldn’t help but laugh softly at his fun. 

Next, the Luthor played with her baby in the water for almost half an hour. When the sunset was coming out, painting the sky with different shades of orange and pink, she decided it was time to go and find her other half missing. 

Lena found Kara sprawled on the sand, with an angry gesture etched on her pretty face. She took the piña colada from her hands and drank a little, grimacing at the sweetness of the beverage. 

“What’s with the crinkle, sweet pea?” 

Kara took a deep breath and pursed her lips. She turned her head right and Lena followed her gaze, watching the group of guys looking at them.

“They’ve been looking at you since you got here and I really don’t like that,” Her voice was low, and Lena would’ve laughed if Kara didn’t look like a kicked puppy.

Kara knew Lena Luthor better than anyone in the entire world; knew every single part of her body, ergo, she knew how smoking hot her wife was. But it didn’t necessarily mean that she was okay with the fact that everyone else seemed to realise that too. 

“Honey, they’ve been ogling you since we got here too. It’s not like I care though, because I know you’re mine as much as I am yours,” Lena reassured her wife, knowing that, even when she didn’t show it often, Kara was the jealous type. 

Kara looked up and bit her lip. Even though she has seen Lena in her underwear a billion times, and another billion naked, the Super went speechless. The CEO could set her body on fire only by standing on the sand with a black and simple swimsuit covering her precious body, and a kid they both made perched on her hip. 

Nice legs she thought, and then her gaze traveled up and she let herself dive into her wife’s curves. It was an awesome paradise and the blonde knew she would never ever get tired of it. Her eyes almost went out of their sockets as Kara stared at Lena’s boobs and her lips curled upwards when her baby blues caught the purplish patch of skin above Lena’s right breast; prove of the night before. 

“You’re staring,” An amused voice dragged Kara out of her own fantasies. Lena walked towards the blonde and got on her toes to kiss her, a hot and wet kiss that made Kara grow more turned on.

“Who wouldn’t?” She said getting a loud laugh from her wife.

“Always the charmer.” 

Kara guided her hands to Lena’s waist, clicked her tongue and rubbed her thumbs on Lena’s hips. “I’m not trying to charm you, my goal was reached almost three years ago.” The blonde smiled widely and showed her ring finger, where a gold band and a diamond ring rested, shining with the sun. “I’m just telling the truth. You are like a walking goddess, Rao knows how much you turn me on.” She whispered that last part on Lena’s ear and felt her shiver a little after her sudden confession. 

Kara also smirked in victory when she looked back at the snoopy guys from before and saw them looking directly at them. She felt proud, knowing that they knew now that Lena Luthor was hers and hers only. 

“Yeah?” Lena said with her breath already failing her after Kara’s whispering.

“Always, baby girl.”

Kara was cut off by her wife’s lips, and she gladly answered. Lena was amused by how her Kara could go from a kicked puppy to a sexaholic in less than a few minutes. 

The blonde guided her hands to the wet yet soft hair of the CEO and ran them trough it, hardening the kiss as she felt thirstier for it. Lena broke the kiss and took a deep breath, then she shared a significant gaze with her wife. 

“I love you.” They said at the same time and laughed about how synced they were. 

“I also want to eat you out, so maybe we can go back to our hotel?” Kara whispered in a low-raspy voice, making the raven haired heartbeats faster.

Lena knew what she had been doing since they arrived in Dubai, and knowing that her purpose was fulfilled once again, made her happy and horny at the same time. As the heat between grew bigger, she called their driver an asked him to pick them up. Wondering which part of the suite would they be baptising tonight -their bedroom, jacuzzi, living room, hot tub, bar and walk-in closet were already done-. 

“Go get the munchkin dry and dressed, I will grab our bags,” She kissed her wife’s neck, feeling her knees buckle and her head spinning when Kara took a strong grip on her waist, pulling her closer.

“I’m on it,” The blonde brushed her lips on Lena’s mouth as she said the words.

 

Back in the hotel, Kara put an asleep and a lot suntanned Alexander on his crib, and she chuckled when soft lips landed on her neck and large fingers laid on her hips.

“Hi Mrs. Luthor,” She turned her wife around and put her forehead against hers.

“Hello,” The blonde pulled Lena closer and wrapped her arms around the delicate skin of her wife’s skin.

They both looked at their beautiful child, then Lena giggled as Kara literally flew them to their bedroom and landed on the big bed. The silk felt a little cold against Lena’s legs and back, but her wife’s body all over her made the CEO feel warmer.

The older one rubbed her thumbs against Lena’s cheekbones, and kissed her red nose. The blonde never removed her gaze away from the emerald green eyes that made her fell in love.

“So...why did you want to come back to our hotel?” Lena innocently teased her, and Kara’s hands wandered everywhere as she whispered.

“You were driving me insane with that swimsuit of yours, Lena Luthor. You have no idea how precious you are for me.” The Girl of Steel trembled saying that, and felt her arms on both sides of Lena weakening. She stole a childish kiss from her wife and went to bite her neck. “You are always that goddamn sexy but Rao, It’s impossible to describe the way I’m craving you right now.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Lena asked and kissed her superhero harder, moaning when the reporter grinded on her hips. “Let’s the fun begin.” 

“I love you so, so much.” Kara said lovingly with that megawatt smile of hers. The blonde held Lena’s arms above her head, one hand stopping them from moving and the other caressing her love’s body with focused attention.

“I love you too, darling. And happy birthday.” Lena said and again, closed the distance between her lips and her beloved’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I’ve been struggling a lot. I’m not really sure about anything at all anymore, but I’m sure about Supercorp and writing, so...I hope from the bottom of my heart you enjoy this piece! Hope y’all have a good day<3


End file.
